


In Need

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb make a deal with a certain sea wizard, but it comes with a price.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> It was lin's birthday and she requested something involving one of her favorite childhood movies, the Little Mermaid. Happy belated birthday!

His thoughts kept going back to her. The princess with her bright smile, blue hair, and legs. Caleb's mind kept going back to her legs. By most people's standards, they probably weren't that impressive. They were short and a little chubby, but Caleb thought they were beautiful. Being a mermaid, Caleb didn't have legs. He had a long orange tail. It was helpful for swimming, but not for dancing with land born princesses.

"Sighing about that silly land girl again?" Master Ikithon asked. He worked on some sort of potion at his cauldron plucking up ingredients with his octopus tentacles.

Caleb had to bite back the temptation to say that Princess Jester was not silly. "Sorry master," he mumbled instead. "Do you need my help?"

Master Ikithon shook his head. "No, but I believe that you need mine."

"I do?" Caleb asked.

"You do. I'm in fact working on the solution to your problem right now."

Caleb's jaw dropped. "You are?" He could scarcely believe it.

Master Ikithon chuckled. "You'd really think that you'd be any use to me moping around like this?"

"What's the catch?" Caleb asked. Master Ikithon had the reputation for being a bit cruel with his deals and contracts, but he was always up front with them. Caleb knew what to look for in the contract.

"A sharp one. I knew I raised you right," Master Ikithon said. After Caleb's parents had died, the old sea wizard took Caleb in. "You can't get this girl as you are now, but this spell will make you human for three days. In those three days, you must win this girls heart and receive true love's kiss from her or you will be turned back into a mermaid."

Caleb stared at his master. "A human? Me? That means I'd be gone forever." And, oh, that was a tempting thought. To be gone from the cold water, the cruel stares, and Master Ikithon. But that also meant leaving Nott and his octopus, Frumpkin, behind. He chanced a glance at their hiding place. Master Ikithon would not approve at all if he knew they were there.

"You'd have your girl though."

"But, that'd mean that I couldn't serve you anymore," Caleb said. There was no way Master Ikithon would just allow him to leave.

Master Ikithon waved away his concerns. "You needed to spread your fins one day anyways. I just glad to be a part of it."

Caleb didn't quite buy it. "There's a catch."

"Well, now that you mention it, there's a little something that I'll need in return," the sea wizard said. "Your voice."

Caleb instinctively reached for his throat. "My voice?"

"It's not the most impressive of voices, but it's one that will serve me well for my next spell," Master Ikithon said.

"And how long will you have my voice?" Caleb knew to ask for all the details.

Master Ikithon held up three tentacles. "Three days and then merman or human, you get your voice back."

Caleb frowned. "And how am I to earn true love's kiss if I can't talk?"

"And I here I thought you were clever." Master Ikithon sighed shaking his head. "Body language. From what I understand, those on dry land rely nearly entirely on animal instinct. Just do what comes naturally."

What came naturally to Caleb was usually panic attacks. "And if I don't earn true love's kiss? What happens to me then?"

Master Ikithon smiled. "Then you'll be a mermaid again, return to home here, and things will return to normal." He snapped and a contract and quill appeared before Caleb.

"Oh." Part of Caleb had hoped for something more dramatic. But returning to Master Ikithon was punishment enough. Caleb grabbed the quill and signed the contract. This was his only chance to escape Ikithon even if it was just for three days. As soon as he finished signing the contract, Caleb was struck with a sharp pain in his tail. He gasped and choked for the first time on water. It flooded his lungs drowning him instead of giving him breath. The pain increased and Caleb could feel himself sinking. A pressure hit his stomach and he was moving upward.

"It's alright, Cay," Nott said, "I got you."

Caleb opened his mouth to thank her, but only bubbles came out and then all there was around Caleb was darkness.

* * *

Jester played with Nugget on the beach, but she kept getting distracted and not noticing when Nugget returned the stick to her. "Sorry, Nugget," Jester said. "I just keep thinking about that voice." A strange man rescued her from that shipwreck and the only clue she had was the song he hummed. Despite that, she was determined to find him and thank him. It was only right to thank him and he was probably very handsome, or at least, that was how Jester pictured him.

She threw the stick again for Nugget. The dog ran for the stick, but stopped short of it sniffing the air. Barking up a storm, Nugget dashed off past the rocks.

"Nugget!" Jester shouted running after her dog. She quickly caught up to him to discover him barking at a man. A very naked man. A very naked, scared man. "Nugget!" Jester clapped her hands and Nugget ran back to her. "I'm sorry. He's always excited to meet people."

The man stared at her, his eyes big and wide.

"Are you okay?" Jester asked.

He nodded. There was something strange about him(besides the fact that he was naked), but there was also something handsome about him. His auburn was messy from salt water and he had the palest skin she'd ever seen.

Jester paused. There was something familiar about him. "Do I know you? I feel like we've met before."

The man nodded enthusiastically with a shy grin. His eyes were a blinding blue.

"You were there at the shipwreck. You're the one that saved me. The voice!" Jester said. He wasn't what she'd pictured, but she didn't care. She found him. "What's your name?"

The man opened his mouth and no sound came out.

"Oh, you're mute. I'm sorry I must've mistaken you for someone else. But what are you doing out here without any clothes?" Jester asked.

He acted out something with his hands, but Jester had no idea what he was trying to say.

"Well, it's okay. I'll help you. You can stay with me while we figure out what happened to you," Jester said with a smile. He stared at her. "But we should probably cover you up before going through town." She looked around and found an old bit of sailcloth and a bundle of rope. "This should do."

The man was incredible patient with Jester as she wrapped him up in cloth and then tied it up. "There," Jester said taking a step back. It looked like a lumpy and incredibly dress, but he acted like it was the finest thing he'd ever worn. He kept running his hands over it with a vague smile. "Look at you! All dressed to the nines! Let's go home." She offered him her hand.

He started to reach for it and then stopped. Looking around, he hurried back to the water nearly tripping multiple times. "What's the matter?" Jester asked. The man reached into the ocean and pulled out an octopus. With a giant grin, he held the octopus in his arms petting it like it was a cat.

"Is that your pet?" Jester asked. She received a nod. "I guess today can't get any weirder then." Jester offered him her hand again, and this time he took it. "I think we're going to be good friends."


End file.
